Like a girl
by pinksnow
Summary: Why am I...? ....Yuuri has a question, Wolfram tries his best to reason! shounen ai, Yuuram, no spoilers.


Just spreading the Yuuram love!

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: KKM not mine sniffle.

On with the story.

----------------------------------------------------

" Wolfram? "

" Yes, Yuuri? " Wolfram shifted sideways on the large king-size bed, so as to face his wimp of a fiancé, who was crawling under the covers.

" Something's been bothering me…. about us…" Yuuri fidgeted, adjusting himself to a sitting position on the bed.

" But Yuuri.. I thought you were okay with this… you said you liked me too…" bottle- green eyes blinked in confusion, as the blond sat up as well.

" I do! I really do! Its not that! " Yuuri waved around frantically, lest he put some wrong ideas in the fiery head of the fire starter.

"…" The blond softly sighed in relief, " Well, what is it then? " he couldn't imagine what could possibly floating in the vacant skull of the raven haired one.

" Well.." Yuuri bit into his lower lip.

"….." Wolfram waited patiently.

" Eto…" the maou was now observing the fabric of the blanket as if it was the most fascinating thing in the whole of Shin Makoku.

"….." Wolfram was still waiting patiently.

" Ano…" Yuuri started playing with his fingers.

"…." Wolfram was fast running _out_ of the aforementioned patience.

" Umm…. What I ….meant to say….is… "

" Yuuri! I don't know about you but I would actually_ like_ to get some sleep before the sun comes up, you know!" Yup, Wolfram finally snapped.

"WHY-AM-I-THE-WOMAN-IN-THE-RELATIONSHIP?!!" Yuuri blurted it out in one breath.

" Eh? " Wolfram blinked. " Is that all? " He wanted to laugh, which he did.

" You find this funny?! " A cross mark appeared across the porcelain skin of the maou's forehead, followed by another. And yet one more.

" S-Sorry! " Wolfram apologized between peals of laughter. " It's just that…"

" It's just that? " Yuuri prompted.

" Well, I'm a gentleman, so its obvious you have to be the lady. " Wolfram shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

" Omae…." Yuuri was NOT happy with that explanation.

" How can you say that when YOU are the one dressed in a PINK, FRILLY nightgown?!" the maou wimpily jumped out of the bed, and proceeded to a little angry dance on the floor, simultaneously pointing an accusing finger at the pink clad on his bed.

" As if you _don't_ like it. " Wolfram 'hmph-ed' lightly, shifting just so that one sleeve slid off a pale shoulder, the moonlight kissed the exposed skin, beautifully flawed with marks from the previous night's activity, and then there were those from the maou's bath that morning…

" Well… I.. I…" Yuuri blushed a delicate red, something between cherries and sakura petals, as he remembered.

" You even said I tasted like vanilla ice-cream, when you licked me here.." Wolfram touched his index finger to his shoulder, "…here…" he traced a path to his pale collarbone, " ..and here…" it finally rested on the warm skin at the nape of his neck.

" Don't change the subject, you…. YOU!" Yuuri stuttered furiously, now the color of ripe tomatoes, eyes shut in an effort to drive out the titillating images floating in his inner mind theatre, to be precise, images of a ping gown, completely sliding off the slender frame of a certain beautiful, blond mazoku.

" Besides you look pretty kawaii in a maid outfit yourself." Wolfram offered some consolation.

" That's true.." Yuuri mumbled. " STOP DISTRACTING ME LIKE THAT!" Yuuri was again taking out his frustration on the floor as he stomped, jumped up and down, and then stomped some more.

" Yuuri.." Wolfram chuckled lightly.

"……." The maou sulked, crossing his hands in a gesture of defiance.

" You whine like a girl…."

" That's… that's not true! " the maou mumbled, eyes downcast.

" And…" the blond crawled out of the bed.

" And? " Yuuri gulped. Why was Wolfram literally looking like a _wolf_ ready to pounce?

" Lets see… you also sulk like a girl.." Wolfram gave the other a gentle push.

" W..Wolf.. don't you.." Yuuri protested.

" You laugh like a girl, you cry like a girl.." the protesting lips were silenced by a pale finger, Wolfram had the maou pinned to the ground.

"……! " Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, clenching and unclenching his fists. This was the part where he was supposed to resist, damn it! So why was his heart thudding _so_ hard, going astray, creating a ruckus in his chest..?

" Yuuri.. you even.." While bottle green eyes were sparkling with mischief, they were also clouded with something more dangerous and wild, as the blond unbuttoned the silky black shirt from the bottom, exposing lightly tanned skin.

" Wolf…" Yuuri whimpered, biting on his lower lip.

" You even shiver like a girl.. " Wolfram started tracing slow circles around the other's belly button, ".. shudder like a girl.." he nuzzled the smooth skin of the dark eyed one's exposed midsection with his cheek, and Yuuri yelped against his will, "… moan like a girl…" one hand crawled further upwards, under the buttoned part of the maou's shirt, to gently tease a rose colored nub on the other's chest, and all Yuuri could do was make feminine noises and whimper as his body shivered deliciously, and the tiny hair on the back of his neck stood up, as goose bumps appeared on his skin..

" And when we do_ it_…" Wolfram raised himself, so that he was seeing eye-to-eye with his lover. "..you even scream just like a girl…" he smirked.

"…..!" Yuuri _wanted_ to protest. He really did. But his body was not supporting him anymore… heck, he was going _hard_ already.

" Am I convincing you? " Wolfram brushed petal soft lips with his own.

" No… not really.." Yuuri was still trying to be stubborn, though his voice was weak now, and his breathing, labored. " Well, maybe a little.."

" Good." Wolfram smiled. Soon the two were rolling on the bed again, bodies entangled with each other and the covers, dressed only in moonlight, pink negligee and everything else forgotten on the floor, lost in their own world, lost in intimacy..

And when everything was said and done, Wolfram remembered one last thing.

" Yuuri? "

" Umm..? " the maou mumbled sleepily.

" I almost forgot to tell you something.."

" What is it..? " Yuuri opened one sleepy eye.

" You even slap like a girl."

"….."

And this time, Yuuri kept his mouth shut.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** please excuse the grammatical errors ( puppy eyes)hope u liked it! If u did, don't forget to press that little review button!


End file.
